I'm no Robin, I'm an Aardvark
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Just a random one-shot were Arthur tries to save the day. Will he succeed in beating down the baddie? Or will the training he's gotten fail him? Read to find out, part of a one-shot themes challenge.


**I'm no Robin, I'm an Aardvark**

Arthur stood on the ledge of a large building, standing next to Batman. The vigilante wore his standard batsuit, a dark grey Kevlar suit with a black bat on it, with black gloves, boots, outer pants, and cape/cowl. The young Arthur Read wore the Robin costume, but with a square black mask, a hood attached to the cape, black boots, and in place of the "R" stood an "A".

Batman took out his grappling hook, Arthur doing the same, and began to swing from building to building. Dropping in a back alleyway, Batman and Aardvark, as Arthur wanted to be called, confronted a man who was attempting to rob a woman. When the man turned, Aardvark's eyes widened. It was Mister Ratburn! Aardvark took out a batarang, and flung it at his teacher. Nigel dodged out of the way expertly, and gloated, "The Puppeteer will not go down easy! Boys, attack!" Out of the shadows emerged four well built men, with silver disks on the side of their heads.

"Mind control!" Batman stated in shock, as the goons closed in the duo.

Aardvark sweep kicked one goon, jumping on him to disable the mind control disk.

Batman struggled to free himself from the two goons that started holding him. Aardvark threw two batarangs at each, one for the knock-off, the other for the disk. Arthur heard Pupeteer's laughter, and caught him attempting to get away with a stolen purse.

"Help! Thief!" The woman from earlier shouted.

"I'll help you ma'am!" Arthur said in his best manly voice. He dashed after Ratburn, throwing batarang after batarang after him. Finally, Puppeteer tripped, and was defeated by the hand of Justice. Aardvark jumped over Ratburn and shouted, "Lights out!" before delivering the final punch. Arthur handed the lady back her purse, and told Mister Ratburn, "It's off to jail for you Puppeteer!"

"Curses! Foiled again!" Puppeteer said.

As Puppeteer and his goons went to jail, Arthur turned to Batman, and stretched out his hand. "It's was fun working with you Batman." He said.

"Always a pleasure Boy Wonder." Batman smiled. The duo shook hands. Suddenly, Arthur's belt started beeping. "Uh oh!" He said. "It's the bat-alarm clock!"

Arthur woke with a start, seeing the clock say seven o'clock. He said, "Well, a night of crime fighting sure can make a guy hungry."

Arthur went downstairs to eat breakfast. Jane said, "Well you're up early!"

"Yeah." He said, sitting down.

"Anything exciting happen while you were asleep?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yeah, I stopped a robber, and I found out he goes to work at my school!"

"What does he do?"

"He teaches. But, I always knew he was hiding something, but I didn't know when his true colors would show."

"You did?" Jane asked, looking interested. "Well, then, who was he? Who was the robber?"

"Nigel Ratburn." Arthur replied throwing Jane a fake dossier. Jane opened it. Inside were stick drawings of mister Ratburn as "Profile" pictures. Arthur was in depth, writing down height, age, hair and eye color. He then said, "He's been known to work with the Trouble Brothers, Diabolical Winifred, and Monique the Terrible." Arthur handed Jane dossiers of the Tibbles, DW, and his cousin Mo.

"Well then, finish your breakfast, get dressed, the usual. It's almost time for school."

After breakfast, Arthur walked to his closet. Inside was the Aardvark suit, would he wear it? No, Arthur did stuff it in his backpack, before changing into a yellow shirt, with a pair of jeans, and his favorite red sneakers.

After school, when Arthur was walking home, he noticed a shady man walking around by the Powers' ice cream shop. He looked for a place to change, deciding to go to Buster's real quick. After changing, Buster decided that _he_ wanted to come to. Wearing a cut up raincoat, trying to look like a trench coat, red gloves, Buster's usual dress, and a fireman's hat with goggles on top, Arthur looked the more sensible out of the two.

When they arrived at Brain's ice cream parlor, they saw that everyone inside had their hands up, and were on the floor. The shady guy from earlier was holding a gun, waving it around to keep people scared. Arthur pulled out a plastic "aardvarkrang", as he so cleverly named them, and crept towards the entrance, attempting to not be seen.

"Arthur!" Buster whispered. "What are you doing?"

Arthur said calmly and epically, "Saving the day." He burst through the front door, throwing his aardvarkrang with amazing accuracy at the man's hand, with enough force to knock the gun from his hand.

"What the-?" The man didn't finish, as a gloved fist made contact with his jaw. The man fell backwards. He attempted to rush out of Arthur's way, but Arthur would have none of it from this fiend. After all, he was trained in his dreams by the great Batman, and in real life, by the great Sensei Armstrong, or Sue Ellen, and the amazing Binky. As the man tried to escape the mess, Arthur flipped, and landed on the man, his hands on the shoulders, his legs in the air. He was hand-standing on the guy's shoulders! The shop patrons awed in amazement, and outside, Buster's jaw dropped. Arthur's legs then came down, brushing past the man's sides, and kicking him in the underarms. The guy fell, staggering to get back up. Arthur watched as his foe rose again. The man cursed at Arthur, and said, "You'll pay for that!" He pulled out a knife, and Arthur pulled out an aardvarkrang.

Arthur said in the snarkiest attitude he could, "Bring it."

The man lunged at Arthur, but to his downfall, Arthur knew that rage would send his opponent into blind fury. Literally, as Arthur was able to trick his opponent into hitting a wall headfirst. Grunting, the man finally fell down, staying there unconscious, until the authorities arrived.

When the police got to the shop, Chief Worthington asked Arthur, "You? You did this?"

When the patrons started nodding with smiles, he said, "Kid, first, that was stupid. You coulda been killed." When he saw Arthur's bored reaction, he said, "Second, you did a good thing saving these people, but next time, just call us." By that time, the man was in one of the squad cars. The chief looked at Arthur, saying, "You hear me?"

Arthur's reply was simple, yet bold. "I will help when I'm needed. I was needed today, and if I hadn't stepped in, these people could have been hurt, badly. I'm sorry chief, but I didn't turn a blind eye today, and I won't do so in the future."

With a scowl on his face, the chief said, "So be it Kid." Chief Worthington walked away from the shop with a mean look on his face.

Misses Powers came up to Arthur and said, "Thank you so much for saving us! How ever could we repay you?"

Arthur waved for Buster to come in, and said, "A triple scoop Butternut Pecan for me, and a Buster sundae for my friend."

Sitting down at a table, eating their ice cream, Buster said, "That was cool Arthur! Ooh! If you do this again, what will be your codename? Robin?"

"No Buster, for I'm no robin. I, am an Aardvark." Behind Arthur, his Shadow seemed to contort into that of Batman, and The Aardvark.

**A/N: Since that first part was a dream, I'm not counting it as a crossover. So I'm starting a themes list thing with help from DarkAngelSnapeLover, and this is theme 021 Saving the Day. You can complete the themes yourself, just be sure to credit me and DASL. So, REVIEW!**


End file.
